


Slippers

by shallowness



Category: Alias
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-01
Updated: 2004-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slippers warm your feet, don’t they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slippers

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for ‘Truth be told.’ Futurefic. (Or AU.) Romance.  
> Written for helsinkibaby as part of the first lines meme. Thanks to FridayAngel for betaing.

They say that every bride gets cold feet before her wedding. Sydney thinks she might be an exception. She wonders if her mother ever wavered, then drops it. It’s not as if she can ask her Mom.

Her contribution to the guest list was more friends than family, while the groom sheepishly brought what looked like a family tree to the table. She laughed at him, because those she’s met have welcomed her to the fold and their background checks indicate that they aren’t going to turn lupine on her.

“Hey there,” Weiss says, handing her the pen, “oh, this is what you want it for.”

“Yup, and you can either find another pen and take half of these invites or you can make me hot chocolate.”

He makes a face.

“So I’m gonna be the paper-pusher,” she teases.

“Marshmallows?” He offers with a quick, apologetic pat on her shoulder.

FIN

Feedback is always welcomed.


End file.
